


My Hands, Your Hands

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cliffhangers, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hands, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: The ABCs of holding hands with Viktor and Yuuri as they go through a typical day in St. Petersburg.





	My Hands, Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibleplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleplatypus/gifts).



> this is my first time writing a fic like this and i enjoyed it a lot. tried to make "holding hands" as the main focus but of course, i'm known to derail. enjoy this cute, soft, fluffy story

_Arthritic_ _  
_ A sudden stiffness gripped the back of Viktor’s thumb, a pesky ache that made it harder to hold a spoon or coffee mug that morning. Roasted coffee beans swirled up to his nostrils, lifting his head from the sudden fatigue that gripped the back of his mind. After a few moments, Viktor wiggled his thumb free from a phantom’s hold, brought his baby blue mug up to his lips.

 _Busy_ _  
_ Yuuri’s hands were a whirlwind of motion as vegetables were diced and sautéed before flipped over an open flame. Gripping to the middle of a cast-iron skillet as Yuuri worked the onions, carrots, and peppers with a wooden spoon. Yuuri whistled to a songbird by the kitchen window before approaching his husband with breakfast.

 _Caress_ _  
_ The clink of silverware clattered over his plate when Viktor reached his hand across the table, lovingly stroking the fingers that prepared this morning’s meal. Fingernails brushed against each other before Yuuri and Viktor found their comfy spot. Palms rested over the mahogany dining table, fingers laced in between.

 _Deft_ _  
_ Yuuri’s fingers worked with ease as he parted Viktor’s hair later that morning. Combing his fiance’s hair to the side, smoothing out the tugs and coils that littered the _Bedhead Forest._ Viktor didn’t hold back his chirpy laughter when Yuuri poked the centre of his scalp, amused to how innocent the gesture had now become.

 _Entwine_ _  
_ Despite what the media liked to portray, Viktor was a novice to initiation. He sheepishly glanced down at Yuuri’s hand before a wad spit crawled down his throat’s highway. A little persuasion on his part before Viktor found the strength to interlock his fingers between Yuuri’s during their casual walk.

 _Foolhardy_ _  
_ An extra spring in Yuuri’s step, fingers loosely held between Viktor’s when he took charge. A bit too fast, a bit too brash on a busy street in St. Petersburg. Before Yuuri realized it, Viktor had disappeared.

 _Grasp_ _  
_ Viktor reached out, fingers fumbling. Yuuri’s hand slipped into a crowd of strangers, but Viktor pressed forward and caught up. Squeezing Yuuri’s hand so tightly, knuckles white because Viktor thought he lost him.

 _Hold_ _  
_ Yuuri squeezed back, rubbing the back of Viktor’s knuckle so that he could calm down. It was hard to not be flustered, and Yuuri was aware that he had done something very ungentleman-like. He promised to never let go, _something that ought to brighten the mood,_ but Viktor rolled his eyes and warned Yuuri against making promises that he might not keep.

 _Idle_ _  
_ Viktor liked holding onto Yuuri’s hand, but he wasn’t sure of what to do. What do couples normally do after holding hands? After passing by a florist shop, Viktor had a brilliant idea.

 _Jasmine_ _  
_ Yuuri felt a perky set of lips caressed over his open-palm. Was Viktor really doing this in public? Easily, Yuuri was flushed from head to toe while Viktor admired his fragrant flower.

 _Knit_ _  
_ There was something unifying about the gesture. Viktor knew that he and Yuuri weren’t yet married, but a simple act gave him a short preview to the ever-flowing happiness that was to come. Of course, he received a good lecture from Yuuri when all was said and done.

 _Loosen_ _  
_ Yuuri pressed his thumb against Viktor’s palm, inching his fingers out from his fiance’s hold. If palms could lie, Yuuri would definitely agree that he wasn’t nervous. Still a vibrant red, long after he slackened his hold on Viktor’s hand.

 _Massage_ _  
_ Even though it ached him, Viktor gritted through his teeth when he kneaded through Yuuri’s tight knuckles. Pressing firmly with his thumb to loosen the tension, reassuring Yuuri that he didn’t have to be embarrassed. That Yuuri wasn’t a one-man team anymore; Viktor was here too.

 _Nervous_ _  
_ Yuuri’s hands trembled. Viktor wasn’t joking, lying, or teasing him. Just, when Yuuri tried to say something, all he could do was parrot words that people have told him before.

 _Open_ _  
_ With a heavy heart, Viktor listened. Face cool, calm, and collected as a burst of rambles rampaged out from Yuuri’s lips. But the entire time, Viktor kept his palms clear of any obstructions for that one moment where Yuuri felt comfortable enough to snug closely again.

 _Paint_ _  
_ If Yuuri’s touch was a color palette, there was a distinct purple in the air when he led Viktor to a small cafe near the river. A touch of orange riding over Yuuri’s lips when a heartwarming conversation flew between them, catching Viktor by surprise because of the sudden turnaround in emotions. He almost couldn’t keep up with the colors by the time they sat down with their order, a bud of pink flickering in Yuuri’s eyes.

 _Quivering_ _  
_Tears spilled, Viktor's voice hitched to the back of his throat as hot rain melted away a _champion’s_ facade. But in reality, Viktor _was_ a champion because he had gold-- _living gold--_ right in front of him, and where were these emotions coming from? Viktor tried to wipe his tears, but Yuuri held him back and wiped them instead.

 _Radiant_ _  
_ There was nothing brighter than the touch over Yuuri’s hand when Viktor held him too, and both men just stared at each other. Tearfully wiping each other’s faces with tissues and the wadded up receipt and when a smile broke through Yuuri’s lips, Viktor squinted because he was staring into the sun. Yuuri was a star.

 _Soft_ _  
_ Viktor cradled Yuuri’s hand, cracking open his own smile. Wondering why both of them had started crying, but there was not a single regret in the air. Viktor cradled Yuuri’s hand in his own, enamored by just the touch alone.

 _Twine_ _  
_ It was as if there was an invisible string tying Yuuri and Viktor together; neither of them wanted to let go. Yuuri had to initiate it, but there was a red string that kept him and Viktor connected. Through it all.

 _Unsteady_ _  
_ Viktor hated when Yuuri had to let go. Yuuri’s touch still lingering over him, but Viktor took the opportunity to wipe his tears like an adult before gushing over when Yuuri returned. His hands stiffened when he held onto Yuuri again.

 _Velvety_ _  
_ The smoothness of Viktor’s fingertips, the sweetness of his lips, the flutter of his eyelids, and the pure sincerity that bridged the gap between he and Yuuri. This was a side to Viktor that no one else got to see, and Yuuri cherished it because Viktor was as sweet as a _Red Velvet Cupcake._ There was a tenderness that Yuuri would die twice-over for.

 _Weave_ _  
_ Viktor didn’t bother in hiding his pout when Yuuri got in a more comfortable position, having come back home after a long day. Yuuri propped his back against the headboard on their bed before snuggling Viktor close to him after a _feverous_ session of _“I love you”_ and _“How was I so lucky?”_ Viktor plucked Yuuri’s glasses off, sliding the lenses down his fiance’s arm before tucking his fingers between Yuuri’s.

 _Xenial_ _  
_ Yuuri had seen Viktor’s hand touch many other hands in this lifetime. The touch of a coach, of a rink-mate, of a friend, of a colleague, of a fan, of a reporter, and of a world that longed to hold Viktor forever, but Yuuri figured that he was the villain in the _Bella-and-Edward_ story. Yuuri brought Viktor’s hand to his lips, knowing that he was no stranger to _this_ love.

 _Youthful_ _  
_ Viktor learned something new every day whenever he got to lie next to Yuuri, talk about the future or their forgetful pasts; all the things that made them laugh until their throats itched at night. It’d been a long time since there was laughter at the apartment, back when Viktor used to laugh on his own so that he wouldn’t feel lonely as he hugged Makkachin. But now, he didn’t have to force himself to laugh as he and Yuuri held hands, looking up to the stars that hung from the ceiling-- _their own stars, decorating an obsidian sky._

 _Zealous_ _  
_ There was a bountiful warmth of energy wafting off of Yuuri when he turned his head to meet Viktor’s gaze. Their heads on the same pillow, foreheads knocked against each other’s and bruised after misjudging the distance between them. While Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead, _hoping that the bruise won’t be so bad,_ Yuuri rested his palm over Viktor’s face before leaning in for...

**Author's Note:**

> you may or may not have noticed, but i just gave you some good adjectives/words to describes hands with. i might do this again, but with another body part. no promises.
> 
>  
> 
> wanna chat? @joey-wingster on tumblr


End file.
